The Possible Demigods of Brooklyn
by IsisofVersailles
Summary: Drew calls into camp believing she has discovered another Camp for half-bloods. Chiron is skeptical and sends quite a few demigods to investigate. Meanwhile the kids of the Twenty-First Nome are trying to figure out what on earth is wrong with the new baggies. Rated T for swearing. Takes place after HoO and The Serpent's Shadow.


_**Annabeth**_

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked Drew.

"Of course I'm sure", Drew answered in her usual haughty manner, "I am incredibly good at what I do."

_You're incredibly good at being an nitwit _I thought to myself. After Drew accidentally brought a mortal into camp claiming he was demigod Chiron had been reluctant to send her back out scouting for potential half-bloods. He could not stop her from attending school, however, he did require she IM camp before telling anyone else what we are.

"There she is", Drew declared tapping me roughly on the shoulder, "That's the queen bitch, Sadie Kane. Everyone takes orders from her."

"Everyone?", I asked raising my eyebrows, "Who is everyone?"

"The other demigods", Drew answered shrugging, "Sorry I meant 'potential' demigods." she added with a snarl.

I rolled my eyes watching Sadie and the group of maybe-demigods. "There is no way all of them are demigods. One demigod would have attracted at least one monster attack. You said you've never seen a monster attack them or the school."

Drew nodded still watching Sadie, "Even _I _haven't been attacked, at school or anywhere else in Brooklyn, I bet they're the ones who are keeping the monsters away. There have been times they disappeared from school for a few days. When they come back they're all banged up. I always assumed that they had an encounter with some sort of monster but they never said or did anything that would make you think something was wrong, I'm sure the teachers suspect abuse for something."

Suddenly Drew turned to face me. Her eyes where wide with excitement, "What if they're a rouge group of half-bloods", She squealed, "Can you imagine? I, Drew Tanaka, discovered an entire camp of demigods living right under our noses! I bet when people see how great and smart I am they'll insist, no, force Piper to step down and give me back my position as head of the Aphrodite cabin."

"Could you say that a little louder?" I muttered, "I don't think they quite heard you in China." Drew chose to ignore my comment and continued to drone on and on about how much everybody would love her for her great discovery. I just tuned her out.

My mind was racing a thousand miles an hour. An entire group of demigods unwittingly living hours away from Camp Half-Blood? There was no way they could have survived that long without the protection of camp, at least, not without training. It was possible that at least one of them had received training, left camp, gathered his or her own group of half-bloods, and passed on the knowledge of our kind."

"We have to call Chiron." I decided, "He needs to see this for myself."

"You think I'm right, don't you?" Drew asked ecstatic, "Who am I kidding? Of course I'm right!" Drew squealed again attracting several curious stares.

"Will you keep it down!" I hissed, "We're trying to be inconspicuous."

Either Drew was lost in her own little world or inconspicuous was to big of a word for because the only answer I received was a blank stare. I left Drew by the front steps of her school and went to find a private place where I could Iris-Message Chiron.

* * *

_**Drew**_

Everything was going perfectly. I had made a brilliant discovery and was about to be rewarded for my high intelligence. Annabeth wandered off to contact Chiron but I was to busy daydreaming about how my return to camp with the Brooklyn Demigods (I came up with that nickname myself) would be greatly celebrated.

My siblings would beg me to be their leader again. They would cry at my feet and apologize to my for ever letting that trash Piper be in charge. The new half-bloods would ignore Sadie and come to me for guidance because I did save them from the horror of living without magical anti-monster boundaries. Walt, Jason and Percy would realize that I am the best girl at Camp Half-Blood and far superior to anyone at Camp Jupiter. The would each leave there girlfriends and beg to be my boyfriend. I would let them have a three way gladiator duel for my hand...

Annabeth came back and put a huge wrench in happy ending. "Chiron doesn't think they're demigods."

"_What?!"_ I managed to choke out, "What else could they be? Demi_titans_?" I sneered. How dare anyone question my wisedom!

"We're not sure what they are. Chiron is sending a few campers here to investigate." She said nonchalantly. Of course Annabeth would be so relaxed about this. No ever question that little blonde nerd! But everyone seems to think I'm the one who's wrong. Me! I am a certifiable genius.

Yeah, Annabeth's the official architect of Olympus. So what? I guess that's great for a child of Athena but children of Aphrodite (except for Piper) far surpass and other half-bloods. Even brace face Lacey is better that Annabeth.

"Who are they sending?" I growled outraged.

"Percy, Piper, Leo, Jason, Clarisse, Nico, the Stolls, and Katie." Annabeth replied, "Hazel and Frank are at Camp Jupiter right now, Chiron said he would IM them. Thalia might come too, if the hunt takes and interest in whatever is going on here."

"That's the entire camp!" I shrilled.

Annabeth shrugged, "Not really. Clovis decided to stay at camp."

"Are you serious?" I seethed, "This was my great discovery! How can anyone question it?!"

* * *

_**Sadie**_

"Is it just me or is Drew staring at us?" Cleo asked as we walked to school. I glanced over and sure enough Asian barbie was fixing me with a death stare. Another girl was sitting next to her also watching us.

"It looks like she got a new minion." Jazz said also noticing the new girl.

"Another plastic bag joins the trash heap." I joked.


End file.
